


[X-MEN]Deluminator（人外/ABO/PWP？）

by ALory07



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, Human Charles Xavier, Knotting, M/M, Omega Charles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with a werewolf, Size Difference, Werewolf Erik Lehnsherr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: Charles救了Erik一次，接着Erik救了他一次。他们在危难时出现在对方面前，直到Charles的发情期来临。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存档的电脑突然打不开，所以本文是踩点重写的，发稿前半小时还在写T T  
中秋快乐，各位食用愉快~
> 
> warning：Erik是一只狼人，他能变成狼的形态，你懂我说的。  
少量流血场景。

01

Charles独自走在森林里，他的鞋子被泥巴弄得脏兮兮的，随着脚下的路越发的暗，他就踩进更多的泥坑。眼见夜色降临，在这片人烟罕至的区域能找到一户人家实在不是件容易的事，黏腻的鞋子和汗湿的身体不断侵蚀着他疲惫的神经，于是Omega最后的勇气也消失殆尽。感到害怕再自然不过了，Charles听说过这片森林里出没着一些奇妙的非人之物，在那些光怪陆离的传说背后，关于野兽的描写无法给他任何安全感，除了他自己，现下也没人可以依靠。

一个人或许是好的，在压力之下Charles的信息素闻起来有些混乱，距离发情期太近了，他会影响到身边的人，如果最终落难，也比搭上另外一条命好。救命恩人要是位alpha，Charles就更没自信逃出这片森林。与其经历那些折磨，被森林里的非人之物吃掉更有尊严，还能在生命的最后见证一下传说的真实性。

Charles用各种想象支撑着自己。又二十分钟过去，潮湿的气息开始涌入鼻内——不是任何信息素，那都是青草的气息，起初只是些不足为惧的雨滴，但很快就演变成了树枝间的哀鸣，老天爷还嫌Charles不够惨，来自四面八方的雷声像一条条藤鞭抽着他的屁股和背，让Omega慌张地往能躲雨的地方奔去。

感谢Charles良好的教养没有骂出声，他还沉浸在天马行空的想象中，至少得让他遇见一个精灵吧！森林里总该有一群善良的小精灵的，而落难的、纯洁的、善良的Omega，这不正是精灵们会营救的对象吗？但是Charles只得到了全身的酸痛，腿和断了似的，雨水混着汗难堪的粘在身上，Charles感觉自己就像一只浑身湿透的松鼠，对于森林而言如此渺小，黑夜中的一场倾盆大雨足以击溃之前的坚强。他的眼睛进了雨水，可没有太多时间去流泪，Charles的脚步没有停下，然后他找到了一个山洞，终于。

——只要一晚就好——只要一晚……Charles往深处走着，祈求着里面不要有什么猛兽，他把传说抛在脑后了，现实才是最大的魔鬼，传说只不过是处在安逸中的人空有的恐惧。Charles的眼睛艰难的适应着黑暗，鼻子在空气中嗅闻，但并没有来自动物的气息，除了他自己的气味以外，这里面几乎也被青草的味道占领，角落有一堆烧尽的柴火，这是人曾经存在的信号…看看吧，只要足够努力，总会有出路，那堆柴火再次点燃了Charles的希望，让他不那么害怕了，他决定在这里待上一晚，等天亮后就重新出发，雨也会停的，因为森林里的急雨时间不会太长，因为Charles乐观的性格让他觉得明天就能回家。

一定是有关柴火和家的想象让Omega彻底放松了下来，他脱下湿透了的衣服，在随身的背包里找到火柴，尽管大部分东西都不在包里，但有火柴就足够了。包里还有别的，Charles在行进的过程中曾收集了一些植物叶子，当时是出于好奇，现在倒成了救命的东西。他把其中稍小尺寸的铺在未烧完的柴上，一会它们将会让这个洞穴温暖明亮起来，剩下尺寸稍大的叶子则垫在屁股下、盖在身上。待柴火彻底复燃的时候，这里就变得和小矮人的屋子一样——不够大，但是足够他能舒服的睡个觉，也许睡醒了还会有热乎乎的白面包和蘑菇汤。寒意和恐惧被一并驱走，这会Charles才感觉到肚子有多饿，而想象美味的食物不能带来饱腹的感觉，只会更饿，他也并不想吃叶子，那么唯一的办法就剩睡觉了。Charles找了处干燥的位置，抱着双膝闭上眼睛，火苗噼噼啪啪的炸裂声和西彻斯特大宅的炉火一样，Raven也躺在他的身边，沉睡不是什么难事。omega的呼吸逐渐平缓，很快就陷入梦中，甚至忘记了重新穿上早已烘干的衣服。

又一次的，Charles克服了Omega的本能，没让恐惧包围全身，他总有办法解决问题的。尽管在山洞里他蜷缩着的身体如此娇小脆弱，被火光映照的光裸皮肤透出一股冶艳的颜色，他的呼吸声被大自然的交响乐掩盖，只有背部微微起伏的蝴蝶骨表明这个人类同样也是大自然的造物之一。他本不该这么大意的，夜晚的森林通常是掠夺者的集会，而一场急雨怎么会赶跑这群恶徒呢？

Charles并没有睡太久，一定是由于那个气味的到来，带着一股子血腥气进入了这片曾经被青草和木头包围的避难所，omega抑制住颤抖的身体，咬紧嘴唇，希望来者至少不会殴打自己，不会强暴看起来依然在梦中的累坏了的omega。Charles维持着睡眠的样子，五感都变得敏锐起来，他再次确认了这位不速之客的味道，尽管他早已无需确认，最坏的情况还是发生了。那就是一个alpha，隐藏在血液和湿气之下的、一个没有结合过的alpha。真是好极了。

黑夜如期而至。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Erik在暴雨中艰难地奔跑着，他丢掉了碍事的鞋，人形的双脚根本经不起折腾，几乎重伤的情况下，维持狼的形态会更小的消耗体力，但那会让他的气味在夜晚更加突出，这是他此刻竭力避免的事情。每个月的满月之夜是属于狼人的欢愉，他喜欢自己狼型的外貌，但若条件是兽性的解放——就像是Shaw所说的那样，不再被任何道德所束缚，放松狼人引以为傲的警惕，只因他们几乎没有天敌，所以用高傲装饰自己，那Erik选择去讨厌每一个临近满月的夜晚。

alpha灰绿色的眼睛在黑夜里发着光，搜寻着可以躲藏的地方，感谢这场大雨掩盖了几乎一切气味，如果能有一个避难之处，哪怕只能供他休息一晚，他会试着改改对待满月的态度。Erik可以选择远离Shaw的生活方式，用新的记忆覆盖Shaw所带来的旧伤。

然后Erik看见了一个山洞。

幸运之神真的降临了。Erik在靠近山洞的路上没有发现有打斗或者追踪的痕迹，这证明里面至少没有追兵，他可以进去赌一赌，今晚他运气很好，等到元气恢复，也不至于这么狼狈的逃命，大不了和追兵们同归于尽，这会让他的死显得英勇而公平。

但更多促使他快些进去的则是一种本能，简直横空出世、莫名其妙，alpha根本来不及想个中原因，在受伤的当下，他的身体比脑子更有双脚的控制权，逃命，冲进去，冲进去，冲进去，本能不断催促着他，在看见洞里的火光时也没有停下。

而Erik几乎是立刻明白了原因。

那是一个omega，光裸着蜷缩成小小一团，Erik看不见他的脸，但从身形上判断对方年纪不会很大。omega的衣服被叠好放在身旁，叶子堪堪盖在身上，被火光映照的发黑的叶子越发显得覆盖其下的omega肤色有多么白皙，Erik不喜欢火，但照在omega身上的颜色就像胭脂一样引人注目。显然，这是个坚强的omega，他驯服了寒冷和恐惧，驯服了火焰服从于他，一个懂得自救的、和Erik一样落难的人。Erik的眼睛自从进了山洞后就没有从那具身体上离开，而他告诉自己只是在欣赏对方的勇敢。Charles的身体其实发着抖，他紧闭着眼睛，绝望的发现那位不速之客进了山洞，走到离他不远的地方坐下——他当然会进来，他为什么不会进来？外面下着大雨，这是个绝佳的避风港，只是能在这种鬼地方相遇，遇见一个alpha，上帝掷骰子的烂运气都被Charles独自承受了。

Omega等待着，一拳头或者别的更糟糕的事，至少得有一句寒暄吧！但那位alpha什么都没做，纹丝不动，缄默不言，坐在旁边孤独地散发着血腥味。Charles的恐惧感慢慢消散，现在倒觉得有些生气了。

“你都受伤了，和我说一声很难吗？”Charles起身的动作带动大片叶子，那些飒飒声几乎掩盖了心跳，而alpha甚至立刻被突然发出的声音吓的站了起来。

“………”

Charles现在能看清楚对方了，一个英俊的alpha，只是身上遍布伤痕，那些布条挂在身上，数不清的血痕遍布这具强壮的身体，Charles望着对方的肌肉线条，脸被火光照的通红。

“叫醒一个装睡的人？我不知道这对我们中的谁是好事。”场面已经很尴尬了，alpha暗示着Omega。

“对你是好事，笨蛋。”Charles感到更加生气，被忽视的生气，以及被戳穿自己因为害怕而装睡的行为而生气，他嘴上这么说着，拉过一旁的包时也还在叽叽咕咕生着气，alpha不知道是因为尴尬还是别的，只安静的待在原地，也不反驳，看着Omega在包里翻来翻去，最后拿出几片叶子。

“你在这儿坐着，不要动，可能会有些疼。”Omega用下巴指了指旁边。

我本来就没有动，alpha心里想着。他听着对方数落自己，由于受伤带来的疲惫感，那些柔软的声音在脑子里更像是音符，身上的伤倒也不怎么疼了。

“你流血太多了，我得给你先止血，幸好你遇见我…”Charles查看着alpha身上的伤口，“…失血过多，体温过低，你可能会死的”

Omega已经完全站起来了，他在山洞里走来走去，那些遮盖住身体的叶子很多都被堆放到Erik身旁，他能闻到Omega的味道，焦急、担心、生气，全都为了一个有威胁的陌生人。

“我没有器具可以磨碎这些草药，恐怕分量也不太够，明早我得去找找多的。”Omega的话就没停过，他的嗓音柔软，也许是其中带来的安全感让Erik彻底放松下来，他的眼睛糊了额头留下的血水，透过那片红色，Erik看见属于Omega的蓝色虹膜离自己越来越近。Omega靠近他，把那些药草放进嘴里嚼碎，然后贴近alpha受伤的皮肤，他不断重复这个动作，确保所有的绿色药汁融进破损的伤口中，而Erik甚至没有哼一声。

“嘿，你得告诉我你叫什么名字，好让我在你昏迷的时候有机会唤醒你。”Omega轻轻说，alpha发现自己被摆成一个舒适的姿势躺在了地上。

“Erik…”alpha也轻轻回应着对方，“我叫Erik。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

Erik第二次见到Omega的时候，对方状况没比昨晚的自己好到哪里去。alpha是寻着气味找到他的，他自己也不清楚为何要找对方，可能是狼人的天性…会为了恩人付出生命的天性，可能是担心Shaw会伤害这个单纯的Omega，可能是空气中的气味嚣张的四散，连Erik身上都沾了些香甜的气息。

但更加糟糕的是，这几种可能性都真实的发生了，当Erik看见Shaw和另外几只狼人中间的人类时，他几乎抑制不住自己的攻击冲动。

森林里要不得这些善意，伤口会好的，而伤口提醒着Erik时刻警惕。Shaw和他的残党还在，搜寻着Erik的下落，他们曾经变成狼型攻击闯进森林的人类，撕碎他们的身体和自尊，连狼群都不放过…违抗Shaw的下场Erik比谁都清楚，他的母亲因此献出生命。

他不应该靠近那个Omega，不应该进那个山洞，倒霉的Omega在遇见自己之后，就失去完好离开森林的机会了。

Erik可以选择立刻逃走，对那个救了自己的、看起来要临近发情期的Omega不管不顾，这至少保证了他不会受新伤。而拖着自己重伤未愈的躯体去救一个来历不明的Omega，也许他们两个最后都会被Shaw杀死。

“看起来我们找到了小Omega想要帮助的对象。”Shaw听起来像粘在身上的跳蚤，Erik很难驱走其中的烦躁和恶心，而Shaw乐于在Erik的伤口上蹦跶，“你是来救他的？真感人，我都快哭了。”

Erik根本没有理Shaw，他的眼神落在Omega外露的皮肤上，几道触目惊心的红痕撕坏了对方的大部分衣服，脆弱的表皮下充着血，显然刚被折磨过。人类依然微弱的吸着气，背包早被扯下来了，里面有一些药草，Erik知道它们本是为谁准备。

Erik站在原地，他逃了够久了，找寻了太多机会去推翻Shaw和这森林里糟糕的一切，现在不是他站出来的时候。这个Omega的确很倒霉，但Shaw不会轻易杀死他，也许折磨他、强暴他，然后扔给自己的手下，总归是不会死的，能够活下来就足够幸运。

僵持了几分钟后，Shaw也并没有急着攻击任何人，Erik太年轻了，Shaw根本不把这个年轻狼人放在眼里，他会杀了他的，只要Shaw依然是头狼，这份高傲就像怜悯般的施舍给Erik退路。现下猎杀对面的年轻狼人倒不是重点，Shaw看了眼身旁的Omega，几乎怀疑自己猜错了两人的关系，Erik表现出的冷静反而让Shaw开始不快。如果这个Omega对于Erik而言不重要，乐趣就减少了很多。

“你要是不准备救他，就自个儿逃命去吧”Shaw最后瞥了一眼Erik便背过身去，他的手下们早被这个没开过苞的Omega气味弄得七荤八素了，Shaw也不想错过偶尔的娱乐项目，他无时无刻彰显的高傲成了日后最羞耻的回忆。

当Erik放弃思考所有选择可能带来的后果（既然都看起来非常糟糕），放弃掉理性，将身体交给本能，他的种族会为他指明道路。这也是为什么在Shaw转身的瞬间，Erik便迅速变成了狼型，他是直接冲着对方的腿和脖子去的，不需要致死，只要确保在场的所有alpha没有他跑得快就足够了。

一切都在几秒内发生，Shaw来不及气急败坏便被其中一个手下压倒在地——Erik直接攻击对方的脚，然后这位体型高大的狼人失衡向Shaw倒去。Erik没有犹豫的时间，他很快被反应过来的狼型的Shaw抓伤，接着Erik躲避着更多致命攻击，他并不想当战士，他的目标从一开始就很明确。

“我早就知道！我早就知道！”Shaw大声吼着，在Erik身后穷追不舍，满月使alpha们的情绪相当不稳定，发情的Omega信息素扰乱了Shaw的判断力，究其原因却是自视甚高，Shaw老了，无用的虚荣心构成了如今的全部，他感到丢脸极了，“Erik，我会抓到你的！我会咬死你的Omega！”但这声音终究是越来越远，逐渐消失在了Erik身后。

Erik认得这里大部分路，他驮着Omega向前狂奔，Shaw不会追他们太久，满月前他的重心都不会浪费在猎杀同伴上，只要Erik能离得足够远，今晚就是安全的。

“希望你没有洁癖。”Omega突然尴尬的开口，Erik立即留意到一些散发着香气的黏液滴在自己身上，它们都来自于Omega圆润的臀瓣之间，“你可以叫我Charles，以及再次抱歉。”更多液体从那处秘境溢出来。

Erik不精通人类的社交礼仪，但此刻对方的自我介绍绝对算得上不合时宜的滑稽。“嗯”狼人草草回应着，并没有停下奔跑的脚步。Charles不属于这里，更不应该出现在这里，而Erik别无选择只能带着他狼狈而逃。狼型的alpha比人型更加敏捷，可怜的Omega在他的后背上颤抖着，Erik确保所有动作不会伤害对方。

“所以这就是你……”Charles没有停下说话。Erik不是人类，Omega察觉到了那些特殊形状的伤口，以及在药草渗进伤口时皮肤组织缓慢的愈合速度。但Charles绝不怕他，一开始就不怕，哪怕此刻的alpha獠牙外露，灰黑色的外层毛发扎着Omega发红的皮肤，他知道Erik的到来意味着危险已经被远远抛在身后了。

“这就是我，你现在看见了。”狼人回头看了他一眼，言语中是生气和后悔，还带着点紧张，进去那个山洞就是他做的最糟糕的一件事，现在他们又要重新回到那里了。随着目的地越来越近，这股子紧张情绪越发强烈，Erik担心起在短暂的休息后，Omega要求自己将他送回人类的世界。

“你又得在山洞里待一段时间了，这次别想着一个人跑了。”Erik话里带着私心，但如果对方真的执意要走，Erik自然是无法留下他。留下Omega的方法总是有的，可Charles并没有回复Erik的“忠告”，如果不是那些喘息声将狼人的被毛弄得乱七八糟，Erik会以为对方睡着了。

“老实讲，我以为我完了。”Charles在背后有气无力的说着，颠簸让他有些难受。

“如果我没有来，你确实完了。”Erik没好气的说，责怪着对方独自行动的愚蠢行为。

“如果我没有出现，你也完了。”Omega马上反驳，但这股狠劲也只持续了一会，Erik能感觉到对方夹紧的双腿，发情期彻底开始了，留给Charles的力气本就不多。

夜间的森林散发着凉意，唯一的光源便是月亮，这次山洞适时的出现在视野中，看起来从未有过的使人安心。


	4. Chapter 4

04

Charles被安置在地上时，所有感官开始不受控制的放大，他那些消极的、悲伤的情绪在空中飘散着，Erik可能准备离开了，Erik也许不会再回来…但也许发情就会让人变成傻瓜，Charles连如何留下对方都不清楚，他们昨晚才刚刚见面，十分钟前对方才知道自己的名字，他没有任何东西能够留下Erik。

在Charles遇险的时候，Erik出现在了面前，却没人告诉自己如何留下他。

Erik还是维持着狼的形态，他的毛色发亮，幽绿色的眼睛打探着四周，很快又移到了Charles身前，用潮湿的鼻子轻轻拱着omega的身体，更多香气从Omega皮肤下渗透出来，就好像Charles身上遍布着开关，Erik的触碰打开了糖果罐子，那些腻人的甜香味环绕自己，在这片森林里宣示着领地。

发情的狼人Omega是相当霸道的，他们会产生强烈的支配欲望，只是用信息素就能轻易支配自己选中的alpha，成功受孕前，alpha们几乎没有休息的时间…这是Erik所熟悉的部分，每一个狼人最终都会拥有家庭，但从未有人告诉自己，如果对方是人类Omega该怎么办？人类如此脆弱，Erik耳边是Charles粗重的呼吸声，他要是晚了一点，Charles就会受到来自Shaw的伤害，这个Omega没有优异的自愈能力，他经不起更多地伤害了。

“嘿，过来一些，好吗”Charles看起来依旧很痛苦，他追寻着空气中属于Erik的味道，“让我闻闻你，Erik”

Charles根本是神志不清，Erik几乎是在听到恳求的同时就向前走去。alpha无意识的散发出信息素，连他自己都意识到这气味已经完全不是保护了，他在占有他，用气味操着眼前的Omega，他俩棋逢对手，Omega企图用气味让alpha成为自己的奴隶，用气味撩拨着alpha仅存的理智——Erik坚持着最后一点距离，理智是他能够给予给眼前Omega唯一的保护。

“再靠近一点，Erik”

Omega的命令不容置疑，Erik连呼吸都要停止，他压抑的喘息拂过Charles的额发，其下湿乎乎的皮肤便马上露了出来，那些汗水完全是甜的，而Omega的皮肤白皙细嫩，Erik甚至害怕自己的毛发会刮伤这些脆弱的纹理。

“再近一点”

于是理智也随之而去。Erik伏在Charles躺倒的身体上方，他们之间终于没有距离了，此刻黑狼高大的身体就像一个防护罩，人类Omega几乎被他的躯体盖住，属于Erik的味道铺天盖地的袭来，他在攻城略地，用气味标记他，给予伴侣无限的安全感，同时满足对方发情期难熬的性欲…这就是alpha们该做的，保护和满足。

Charles的侧脸靠着他的颈部丛毛，那里比看起来柔软很多，温热的身躯紧贴着身下的馥郁甜香，夜晚快来临了，而凉意永远不会侵蚀到Omega身上。

“你知道，我们选择配偶的方式会和人类不太一样，”Erik的语气依然带着冷漠，“我们会用利爪割伤他，会咬着Omega的脖子，确保结牢牢锁在对方身体里。”

Erik随着描述往后咧了咧嘴，露出一部分牙齿，他的脚掌在泥土中滑动，很快地面就有几道新鲜的爪印。“想想看，这是你的皮肤，你可能会死的”Erik继续说着。

“你是在期待我离开吗？”Charles的气息几乎是砸在Erik身上，Omega呻吟了一下，裤子早就湿透了，那些湿滑的液体几乎把他淹没，“我以为狼人会更倾向于满足自己的Omega，而不是把猎物推给别人。”

这就是个许可了，也许Charles之前就对狼人相当了解，考虑到他的所作所为正中红心，alpha们会将重要的选择权交给自己认定的Omega，展现出作为alpha最完美的一面，而Erik此刻展现出来的却是犹豫不决，他甚至没办法变成人形，因为他还受着伤。

但Charles选择了他。

“满月也没那么可怕，”Charles支起了身体，用鼻子蹭着Erik的颈部，接着慢慢往下，他的嘴唇贴在了黑狼接近心脏的位置，感受着对方被毛发掩盖的皮肤下无处可逃的心跳声，“它将我送到了你面前。”

“我是你的了，alpha”

这更加明确的许可像一句咒语，狼人几乎是立刻就将Charles重新掀倒在地，他鼻息间的混乱再也掩盖不住了，和该死的出卖他的心跳一齐压向身下湿透的Omega。属于alpha的猛烈的信息素不断吞噬着Omega的身心，这匹黑狼准备好满足自己的伴侣了，用自己的气味、阴茎和结，谁也没办法阻止，他需要做的是入侵对方每一个毛孔，然后狠狠操进Charles身体里，直到对方受孕前都不会停下。Erik抛弃掉最后一点羞耻心，就算旁边站着他的族人也无法阻止，但Erik会在交配后咬死所有胆敢偷看自己伴侣的人。

Erik并没有马上操进对方的身体里，他当然不能，由于伤势未愈和满月，狼人没办法很好的控制自己变形的能力，属于兽类的阴茎会伤到Charles。耐心总是好的，而等待让这份奖励更加甜美。

Charles仰卧在地上，几乎看不见除了alpha灰黑色皮毛外的一切，他的感官都被Erik由里到外蒸腾的热度灼烧，那些信息素快要杀死他了。Erik是对的，alpha狼人们会伤害自己的伴侣，不是用利爪和牙齿，他们对配偶的温存就是伤害，耐心就是伤害，你还能指望发情期的Omega需要什么？但那些都是属于狼人的一部分，Charles调动混沌的脑子去承受等待，他会成为眼前这位alpha一辈子的伴侣，他有很多时间去接受他们之间的不同。

Erik用舌尖舔舐着Charles的皮肤，脖子，然后是胸口，恼人的香气恬不知耻的溢出来，狼人嫉妒Omega躺着的地面，恨不得撕碎夜间随风抖动的树丛，月亮也不能放过，他不想和任何事物分享Charles。可是属于伴侣的香气却根本没有停下来的意思，反而随着他的舔弄更加浓郁，这让Erik思考起吃掉对方，但也是不可能的，这份饥饿感名为独占欲，直到他用精液灌满Omega的子宫才能平息。


	5. Chapter 5

05

“Erik…”

Charles轻唤了一声，蓝眼睛在夜色中依然闪着光，Erik认为他根本没有像表现出来的那样失控，而对方却过分的宣誓权利，我是你的了，Omega说。这并不公平，Erik根本没机会像别的成年狼人一样展示满涨的自尊心和虚荣心，Charles不知道自己的伴侣会有多么勇猛。于是Erik继续舔舐着，企图用唾液盖满Omega裸露的皮肤，就像给瓶子盖上瓶盖，直到Omega的嘴唇停下，他仅是伸进了部分舌尖就快塞满了人类的口腔，Omega别无选择只能吞下流进嘴中的一切，他的舌头也缠绕着Erik的，于是更多的涎液被制造出来，打湿了Omega的下巴流向脸旁。

他们接纳着对方的味道，Erik绷紧的神经融化在了这个奇异的吻中，作为初吻来说，他的舌头让伴侣无所适从，但又增加了一些情趣，他用亲吻的方式填满着Omega，就像他即将用结填满对方的身体一样，舌尖游走在湿滑的口腔内部，alpha满足于感受身下的Omega如此年轻美丽。

但这些远远满足不了发情期的Omega，他们贪得无厌，永远想要更多，狡猾的Omega用信息素逼迫着alpha缴枪弃械，属于兽类的阴茎紧紧贴在Omega的下腹，从刚才就随着alpha的动作前后动作着。Erik留意到Charles盯着自己的阴茎，他微微抬起后腿，展现自己傲人的尺寸，也许还暗示了属于年轻狼人的强大生殖能力，让伴侣高潮，然后成功孕下子嗣。

“还满意你看到的吗？”Erik给了Charles一会休息时间，期间他并没有完全放下后腿，而是保持着暴露自己性器的动作，确保它能被Omega清楚的看见。那处直挺挺的对着Omega，阴囊边缘的灰黑色毛发也随着柱身颤动着，一些液体从前端流了出来，粘在Omega裸露的皮肤上，拉出一条细长的银丝。

Omega看起来惨兮兮的仿佛从水里捞出来，但那双蓝眼睛充满狡黠，他没有立刻回答，而是伸出舌尖舔了一圈嘴唇，把狼人留在外面的唾液送入嘴里。接着他用手圈住了alpha的阴茎，堪称是温柔的抚弄了几下便把手又拿走，将其中一根手指放进嘴中吮吸着。

“我要你干我，就现在。”Omega含糊不清的发号施令。

再次的，几乎是立刻Charles就被整个人翻了过来，他现在肚子贴着地面，背部贴着alpha狼人的前胸，Erik的下巴抵着Charles的脑袋，喉咙处的吞咽声仿佛准备好将他拆吃入腹了。alpha又向前挺了一点，现在他的阴茎头部卡在Omega的臀缝间，他俩流出的液体足够能马上交配了，但Erik依然等待着，腰腹动作的同时，他的四肢牢牢固定在了地面，指甲埋进泥土中。

“这可能是糟糕的第一次，”Erik在Charles上方嘟囔，“我们通常会选在更安全的地方，不是山洞里，我们会展现完美的生存技巧俘获未来的伴侣”

“生存技巧？如果你是指在森林里离群索居的话”

“也可以说是调情技巧，狼人都是天生的调情高手”Erik没有完全回答Charles的问题，他以后会慢慢告诉他的，而现在的Omega不应该承担任何不愉快的回忆。

“是的，你没办法展现那么多了，”Charles又低吟了一声，“但我满足现在的一切。”

这又是一个许可。Omega体内的液体让Erik的下身也变得一团糟，他的所有耐心终于迎来终局，足够的湿润和放松，确保Omega在性交中感到全然的愉悦，Erik乐于填满他，更乐于将对方的汁液锁在该待的地方，让它们无处可逃。

最开始的插入非常容易，头部很快便没入Omega的秘境之中，那里面如Erik预想的一样温暖紧致，更是所有香气的源头，现下这气味紧裹着阴茎，Erik甚至都不需要去嗅闻便知道Omega此刻的满足感，因为Charles控制不住的在他的下腹处抖动，唇齿间的呻吟破碎不堪。

“啊…你把我填满了……”Omega一脸餍足。

alpha还会把Charles填的更满的，填满Charles只是过程而已，Erik会插进对方的子宫口，将精液一滴不漏的灌进去，接着就是漫长的成结…还长着呢，Erik需要做的还有很多。

月亮看不到这一切，Omega身下的土地也无法参与，那些抖动的树丛就随他去吧，Erik心无旁骛，沉醉于伴侣满足的表情，并用剩余的理性压抑所有的攻击冲动，伴随着alpha绷紧的肌肉线条，那些粗硬的毛发轻轻蹭着Omega的背部，进入Charles穴口的动作却无比温柔，直到整根都进去，Erik待在Omega体内感受着内部的不断挤压。

“腰不要塌下去了，Charles”

Charles在Erik的提醒下又抬高了一些臀部，他的双手撑在地上，膝盖开始发疼，但比起Erik为了自己所忍耐的部分这些都不算什么。alpha持续努力着挺动，以一种撩人且缓慢的速度，他不敢冒然抽插起来，前端的伞状头就够Omega适应好些时候了。Erik等待的同时，像自己的伴侣投出一道道安抚的气息，它们就像电流一样不断麻痹着Omega痛觉的部分，然后在脊椎神经处送入酥麻的快感，小小的电流在Omega敏感的全身游走窜动，最终把他的脑子搅弄得乱七八糟，眼泪和口水糊在脸上，Omega已经完全准备好被彻底使用了。

当Erik真正开始抽插的时候，Charles已经完全不会被这根兽茎所伤，柱身全部抽出来又插进去，直到末柄挨着Omega滑溜的屁股，阴囊摔打在臀瓣下方，随着狼人身体的颤动，人类更加激烈的抖动起来。

他们在交配，像动物一样，哪怕两人之后会穿好衣服，回归到文明，将优雅和修养贯彻到底，但并不是现在，alpha操着自己的Omega，而Omega完美的接纳他，迷恋、生殖、性欲…随便哪个词都好，人类的语言在此刻都行不通了，驱使所有行动的皆是本能。那些呻吟声连月亮都羞于听见，森林的草木都安静了，连风声都没有，整个山洞里回荡着肉体的拍打声，狼人腿部的毛发把Omega的皮肤磨蹭的发红。

alpha挺动的过程伴随着攻击和保护的欲望，他得时刻压抑咬住Omega脖颈的行为，人类的身体在他的腹下如此娇小脆弱，连用利齿固定都不需要，阴茎就把他钉的紧紧的。腺体可以以后再咬，他们不急于一时，现下结才是最重要的，那是Omega需要的东西，也是alpha最想给予给伴侣的东西，双重的性欲侵蚀着两人的全身，交合的力度甚至让Charles没办法好好趴在地上，几次撞击又让他朝前移动了点，身心都被Erik左右。

“啊…”

又是一声呻吟，甜腻的尾音差点变调，Charles射了两次后已经完全没有力气，Erik下身的巨物却没有任何需要休息的样子。他们身下的土地全是各种粘液，噗叽噗叽的水声意味着还会有更多液体被挤压出来。野兽的喘息代替了狼人原本的鼻息声，他紧实的后腿再次用力，阴茎又完整的回到Omega的肉穴内，大幅度的动作让Omega又被朝前推动了点。

尽管Erik时刻控制着自己，抓住剩余的理智不放开，但理智依然像被注入了氢气的气球一样向远处飞去，狼人能抓住的绳端越来越少了，只剩下咬紧牙关，将指甲更深更深地嵌入土中不用它们去伤害身下的Omega。空气中的血腥味来自Charles可怜的膝盖，以及他同样被快感支配而咬破的嘴唇，Omega的表皮组织一定也受伤了，倒不至于流血，但会需要一时半会恢复。腥气和其下涌动的血液让Erik理智消失殆尽，完全被本能驱使着，他是个成年狼人了，即使此刻丧失所有心智，身体也会告诉他该怎么做。

操自己的Omega，然后让Omega怀孕，生下他们后代。

这就是他们的目的所在。从最初的相遇到现在遍体鳞伤的身体都是为了这个，确保alpha的结被送进该待的地方，那个柔软的子宫口根本像是等待许久，毫不费力就接纳了一切。Charles几乎被自己的口水呛住，Erik则放任涎液从咬紧的牙关滴落下来，他早就抓到猎物并且彻底享用，此刻alpha做的是宣誓主权——他会一直乐于抓住自己的伴侣并且享用他，再没有任何事物能夺走这一切。

翕动的孔洞内部射出大量精液，很快就将Charles的腔内填的半满，接着结被打开了，狼人将身体压得更低，肚皮整个贴在Omega的背部，他们还会保持这个动作相当长一段时间。肉结带来的饱胀感再一次让Charles高潮，内部的器官缓慢挤压着体内的入侵者，吞咽着这根给Charles带来欢愉和满足的性器。

“满月总是最难熬的，”Erik的声音沙哑，“你现在没有机会后悔了。”

“我的朋友，发情期也很难熬。”Charles的脸枕在自己的手臂上，他侧脸看着狼人灰绿的眼睛，“但你陪我度过了他。”

Erik的结一滴滴渗着精液，风声重新回到了山洞里，月光毫不吝啬的照进来，他们得有半小时才会分开，接着会再次逃亡，也许逃出这片森林，也许终于杀死Shaw结束一切…他们的相遇或许无法带来最好的未来，但任何别的选择都不会比此刻的两人更幸福了。

至少，Charles知道了那些传说并不全是假的，而他选中了其中最好的结局。

END


End file.
